IBC Broadcast Center
The IBC Broadcast Center (also called IBC Compound) in Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines is the headquarters and broadcast complex of IBC. It was originally built in 2016 and the country's largest and most technologically advanced media facility, the network's main television and radio production center, and its main transmission facility for most of Metro Manila. The building houses IBC 13, IBC News Network 45, IBC Plus 47, DZTV-Radyo13 1386 and 89 DMZ. Construction The construction of IBC Broadcast Center began in January 2016. The broadcast center was the network's effort to update its existing technologies for a seamless transition to digital broadcasting and to acquire clearer broadcast signal; as well as to consolidate business and studio production operations from its original Broadcast City broadcast facility, which was used from IBC 13 in 1978. During that time, when Broadcast City was completed, Channel 13 used the studio to tape their shows at Broadcast City, while they still being broadcast from the San Juan studio transmitter. IBC 13 had the poorest reception in the Sampaloc area. Under the develop, finance and build scheme, although the Broadcast Center was inaugurated and opened the facility in November 2018, IBC has held office in the same area in Capitol Hills headquarters since 2018, having moved its studios, offices and facilities from the conversion of the original 4.1-hectare Broadcast City, their home for 40 years, into the Larossa condominium complex. At the same, this will be compared to the old studios, offices and transmitter at P. Guevarra St. (formerly Little Baguio) corner Ibanez St., near at the old alma mater in Philippine Chen Kuang High School near the Petron Gas Station. The corporate building was built mainly to suit IBC's growing demands - a result of its diversification from a broadcasting network to a media powerhouse engaging not only in TV and radio broadcasting but now also in movie production, records, merchandising, cable and UHF TV, international services, and post-production. A tailor-made for IBC 13 operations to complete with offices and built-in modern studios, the Broadcast Center is being used as the headquarters for the network's news division and its 16 studios are being used by the network's entertainment programs, complete with elevators and amenities and common areas. IBC 13 has a substantial share in the revenues that will be generated. Their studio equipment, cameras, lighting and props are improved; while cash and budgets were growth and to utilize radio-TV operations. Through the years, the company was able to establish itself as the number one network in the country because it excels in the quality of shows and entertainments it offers the public. Thus, strong viewer leadership and fan base following inside and outside the country was generated through and through. In order to address the fervent clamor of its loyal viewers to get closer to their favorite television and movie stars, the company has opened its gates for audience participation in most of its live shows such as APO Tanghali Na!, P.O.13 and TSAS live, the premier variety shows of the network. Structures 'IBC main building' The IBC main building originally built at IBC Broadcast Center in 2018 and is the main headquarters of the whole IBC network. It is directly connected to the network's studios in IBC Broadcast Center which was also built in 2018. The main entrance to the whole complex is located here. Today, it is mainly occupied by the news division IBC News and Current Affairs and the Manila Radio Division which consist of DZTV Radyo13 1358 (AM) and 89 DMZ (FM) as well as its News.IBC.com.ph website. The IBC Studios can be toured through the company's IBC Studio Tours. The IBC Newsroom which is used by the IBC News Network for live broadcasts is located here. There is also a historical marker in the building's entrance which commemorates the first TV broadcast in the Philippines which was made by IBC on October 1959, which was issued by the National Historical Commission of the Philippines in 2019, the 60th anniversary of IBC. 'IBC Building' IBC's studios are the oldest television studios of IBC. It is actually a single large building that houses 16 studios where the live shows and tapings are being held. It was originally built in 2018 and it is directly connected to the main building. Studio 1, one of the oldest studios of IBC, currently houses the MTV-style dance music variety show DMZ-TV Reload and the youth-oriented musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show). Studio 2, one of the the largest studio of IBC and houses the musical variety show P.O.13 and the musical variety show Sarah G. Live. Studio 3 is the home studio of the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!. Studio 4 houses the daily phenomenal game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Studio 5 and 6 where the situational comedies are taped (the Escalera house and the public high school Diliman High School with Aning's Coffeeteria near the public high school) and used by the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Studio 7 houses the programs of the IBC News Network, while IBC's flagship news programs Headline 13, Express Balita, Tutok 13 and IBC NewsBreak and the daily afternoon public service program Serbisyong Kaibigan airs live from Studio 8. Studio 9 houses the Thursday night political satire news program ''Sic O'Clock News''. Studio 10 is used by the curriculum-based quiz show Battle of the Brains. Studio 11 where the talk shows are taped and live, houses the daily afternoon showbiz-oriented talk show ''Showbiz Unlimited''. Studio 12 where the situational comedies are taped. Studio 13 houses the current affairs talk show Forum ni Randy and the public service program Kakampi Mo Ang Batas. Studio 14 and 15 is a temporary studio set-ups, where the props and set decorations are dismantled after the show, this studio is currently being used by the comedy sketch gag show T.O.D.A.S. Studio 16, the loop studio houses the morning news, talk and variety show Oh My Gising!, Houses the production offices, dressing rooms, photoshoots, make-up room of IBC Production Studio and the live show. This studio is also home for the entertainment news program Secarats News of Secarats TV. 'IBC DTC Building' The IBC Development and Talent Center building, which is also known as the DTC building, is a seven story building that houses two studios, rehearsal rooms, a storage area, and the IBC Talent Center Workshop's offices. Studios 17 and 18, which is located in the building's sixth floor, are used by the shows of the top-rating music channel Channel V and various cable and digital channels of IBC. See also *Intercontinental-Broadcasting-Corp.jpg (JPEG Image, 2100 × 3000 pixels) *Patrick Roque - Patrick Roque added a new photo. | Facebook *Philippine Network Wars | All The Tropes Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Media company headquarters in the Philippines Category:Office buildings in Metro Manila Category:Television studios in the Philippines Category:Buildings and structures in Quezon City Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation